Thing Called Love
by Clover Valentine
Summary: Yuki meets his cousin Kit once more. How long will this meeting last before Akito calls for her again. I hate summaries. I don't want to give the story away. YxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, because if I did...it would be a lot dirtier...**

**Author's note: HA! I threatened to write this, so now it is here. I actually thought about this one when I was writing it. I tried to make it sound intelligent, but it's hard for me. I can't decide who I love more, Shigure, Kyo, or Yuki. So, I thought I'd write a Yuki fic. And my friend Courtney is going to kill me, because I said I loved Kyo, but I know she has a thing for my man Shigure, so in the end it's equal.(I love you Courtney!). Anyway, I honestly hope everyone enjoys this fic, so LEAVE ME REVIEWS! Tell me what you think! This fic's going to be cute with a more mature side...like Yuki!**

* * *

**Chapter One : Introduce Yourself**

Always so energetic, even as a child at the main house. She was the only one that ever showed him any kindness. Akito hated her for the way she treated him. So Akito would send her away, to drive Yuki into an even darker hole. Fast forward this story 10 years...

* * *

"Prince Yuki," the girls whispered to each other in esstatic tones as the charcoal haired youth walked down the halls.

He smiled in his usual fashion as he approached his friend with the long brown hair amidst two other girls, "Miss Honda, how are you this morning? You left earlier this morning, is something on your mind?"

"No, everyone was whispering about a new student yesterday," Tohru said, waiting by the class door, "I just wanted to meet her before school, but the teacher's talking to her now..."

"Yeah, we wanted to get ahold of her before those damn Prince Yuki freaks get her," the tall blonde haired girl said, clenching her fist jokingly.

"That would be a shame," the monotonic black haired girl said, staring at the door.

There was laughing behind the door and then it opened. A pretty girl with short red hair opened it and walked out smiling.

Tohru bowed politely, "I am Tohru Honda. We're in the same class, so if there's anything you need you can ask. This is my friend Arisa Uotani," she motioned to the blonde, "And Saki Hanajima."

"Awesome hair," the blonde said, noticing the girl's red hair had black hairs mixed in, "It looks so natural. Where did you go to get that done?"

The girl bowed back, "I am Monoromi Sohma, and it is a pleasure to meet you all. Please call me Kit; I rather dislike my name. And my hair is a family secret. Where did that boy who was with you do to?"

Tohru looked around, confused, "Yuki...was here...I don't know where he went to. You must be related?"

Kit nodded and smiled, "He's my cousin. I gather there's a lot of Sohma's going to this school?"

"Yes, there is," Tohru said nodding her head. The two continued their conversation laughing and smiling.

* * *

"That was...Monoromi," Yuki said, hiding behind the corner, "Why is she...where did she come from?"

"Oi, rat, did you hear the news?" a orange haired boy said roughly approaching Yuki, "Kit's here. Shigure told me to tell you, he said he forgot. You look like you ran into a ghost..."

"Yeah, I guess I should," Yuki said, gathering his composure, "I suppose I should thank you, even though I already found out, Kyo."

"I just thought you'd like to know, that's all," Kyo said sounding angry, "I wasn't being nice or anything. I know how you feel about her."

Yuki shrugged Kyo off. How rude it was to run away like that? He hadn't seen her since the time he bumped into her at New Years 3 years ago. She didn't even say anything to him. She seemed so hurt just to see him. He walked down the hall, ready to face her in class.

* * *

"Tohru, you really are a kind person," Kit said laughing and sitting down in a seat next to Tohru, "I thought it would be so awkward, but I found someone to talk to right off! We like so much of the same things too.."

"Oh, don't say things like that," Tohru said smiling and blushing, "You're too kind to me. I'm just glad I met another Sohma..."

"What?" Kit said, getting closer to Tohru. Her face lit up, "Oh! You're THAT girl! You're the one living with Yuki and Shi! I think I seen you at the main house. You came to visit Tori, right?"

"Yeah, I did," Tohru said laughing, "I didn't see you though..."

Kit's face dropped as she sat back in her seat, "I was with Akito.." When she said that, Yuki walked into the room and took his seat behind Tohru. He got his books out and prepared for the class. Kit stared at him for a moment. He had matured so much. He was still beautiful. She blushed a little, "Good morning, Yuki. Long time no see..."

* * *

**Author: Sorry for being so skippy in this chapter, but I had to get everything set up. Please review. I get depresssed when I don't have reviews.**

**Randomvoice: Will Yuki say hello back? What's with Akito? Will Kit ever be close to Yuki again? Will Touru randomly die? Find out, in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket...I just worship it like a madman...**

**Author's notes: Yeah, This chapter's kinda...wierd...but touching at the same time. I wasn't going to put what I did in this chapter, but...I really don't want an uber long fic...like Que Sera, Sera's probably going to be...I'm in way over my head! But evidentally people's reading, so I will cause myself mental anguish to make sure I write these things . Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I've got another confession to make..**

"Good morning, Kit," Yuki said smiling, "Indeed it has been a while, I barely recognised you.."

"Yeah, I cut my hair shorter this time," Kit said smiling. The teacher walked in and the class went silent. "Meet me after school. I need to go to Shigure's anyway," Kit whispered.

Later that day after the final bell rang, Kit, Tohru, and Yuki met outside the school. Kit and Tohru laughed and talked the whole way, and Yuki smiled to himself. She really was here. He thought for a moment, and then spoke aloud, "Kit, were you staying at the main house this whole time? Did you not go to school?"

"I was home-schooled," Kit said, looking at the ground, "And I bet you're wondering why you never seen me, huh?" She paused for a moment, looking at Tohru and then back to Yuki, "I wasn't allowed to be seen...for resons I'd rather not tell you, Yuki..." She paused for a moment, looking around, "Where's Kyo?"

"I...I think he went home early," Tohru said laughing to ease the tension, "The girls were smothering him again...I hope he doesn't get in trouble..."

"Oh, does that happen a lot? Wierd," Kit said, laughing, "Do you think Shigure would mind if I stay over for supper? I can't stand the food at the main house, there's never enough spice..."

"Oh, I was thinking of making some fish and rice, I could add some spice to your portion if you'd like," Tohru said, putting a finger to her lip in thought.

"I'll help. I forgot that Shigure was a lazy bum," Kit said laughing.

* * *

After a delicious supper, Kit was sitting on the couch reading a manga that she had put in her bookbag. Tohru sat down beside her, "That's it about?"

Kit was caught off gaurd by the sudden question. She smiled putting the book down, "Oh, it's just wonderful. It's about this demon princess that's being held captive by the evil demon Kagemobu, he's a king or something. She sends a letter through the land asking for help, but everyone's scared of this king guy, except the handsome demon prince...I think he saves her in the end...that's how they all end..."

"Sounds romantic," Tohru said smiling, "I'll have to read it sometime..."

"You can borrow it if you like, I'm bored with it," Kit said, handing it to her. The phone rang and both girls jumped.

Shigure got up and answered it, "Hel-lo..Oh hi Hatori...Okay...I'll tell her...bye.." He slid open the door to the main room that Tohru and Kit were in and smiled, "Kit, dear, Hatori just called and said that Akito wanted you to come home now..."

Kit nodded and silently left the room. She sensed that Yuki was outside, so she picked up her bookbag and went outside, "Yuki? Can I ask you something?"

Yuki was sitting on the porch and looked up, "Yeah, what do you need?"

"Will you walk me home...It's really dark," Kit said, rubbing her arm, "I'm sorry...You know I can't stand to be alone for too long..."

"Of course, I'll walk you home," Yuki said as he got up and slipped his shoes on. They walked for a long time in silence, almost three quarters of the way to the main house until Yuki said something, "What is Akito doing to you?"

"It's nothing, Yuki," Kit said, forcing out a laugh, "Don't worry about it..." She let her mind dwell on what was waiting for her when she arrived at the house, and she almost began to cry.

"Monoromi, I know something is wrong, and you can tell me...," Yuki said, reaching out and touching her arm.

Upon hearing his words and feeling his touch she stopped walking. She dropped her bookbag and clenched her fists, "Yuki...I don't want to go...I don't want to leave you again..."

"Romi...what are you talking about..."

"I...just wanted you to be safe.."

"Kit?"

"I...I wanted _you_ to be my first, Yuki..." She fell to her knees in shame and brought her hands to her face. Tears were escaping her eyes like miniature waterfalls. She felt arms wrap around her and lips kiss her lightly on her forhead.

"It's okay," Yuki said, resting his head on hers.

"I love you, Yuki," she said as she moved her hands from her face and put her arms around his neck, "I always have...and I think I will forever."

"I love you, too," Yuki said, picking her up back to her feet. He was crying, too. She always used to talk to him when they were younger. She used to always play with him when no one else would. When they turned 11, it stopped. That was also when his beatings slowed down. He reached out and hugged her tight, "I'll talk to Shigure, he's the only one who an really get through to Akito..."

"No...don't...," Kit said, pulling away, "I'll tell Akito...It's my problem..."

"You shouldn't have to deal with things like that," Yuki said, picking up her bookbag, "No one should..."

"Walk home, Yuki," Kit said, taking her bag, "I can go the rest of the way. Please go, I need to think..."

* * *

**Author: Dum dum duuuuuummmm...**

**Random Announcer voice: Will she tell? Will Shigure do something more in the next chapter? Will Kyo even be in the next chapter? Will Tohru finish the book and return it? Will Haru make a cameo appearance? Probably not. Findout in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket...**

**Author's notes: Yay! Finally got off my lazy bum and wrote chapter 3! Oh, and I appologise for the OOCness. It sucks, I know. You won't hurt my feelings if you tell me...so tell me something. OH! I want to know if I should go by the anime Akito or the manga Akito. I don't want to ruin it for anyone, so the people who knows what I'm talking about answer, and ones that don't answer anyway...**

* * *

**Chapter Three : Say You'll Be There.**

"Where were you," an eerie voice said from the darkness as Kit walked in through the main gate.

She dropped her books in suprise, "You're not supposed to be out here..."

Akito walked out from the shadow of the wall, "I kept calling and calling for you. Hatori wouldn't tell me where you were. I take it you were with Yuki, again?" Kit didn't answer, instead she looked to the sky, avoiding eye contact. "You know I greatly dislike that, 'Romi. I allowed you to go to school, now, and this is how you repay me," Akito said, walking forward and grabbing her by the back of the neck, forcing eye contact, "Does he know you're a slut? It's really quite obvious, but the boy is stupid. You're used. You might as well just give up. No man wants to marry a slutty little girl..." She pushed Akito's hand away in anger, and she was reconciled with a slap. She fell to the ground in tears, and Akito picked her up in a sickening embrace, "See now...be a good little girl and stay where you belong.."

"Leave me alone," Kit said, pushing Akito's arms off of her, "I'm...I'm going to live with Yuki now. Please, let me go, Akito. I don't want to live this way anymore..."

"Go inside and get that disgusting uniform off," Akito said, walking past her and heading towards the main house, "I can't stand to look at you in that wretched clothing."

"Go ahead. Change the subject! You always do that anyway!" She said, rushing at him in anger, "You can control the others, but you can't control me! I'm not one of them!"

She was answered again by the back of Akito's hand with a force that knocked her to her side on the cold ground. "Learn your place, Fox," Akito said, leaving her there, "Your nothing but a toy. That's what you'll always be, just like the Cat. Now, I expect you in my bed, after you get that stupid thing off..."

* * *

Yuki walked home in anger. He opened the front door, and seen Shigure at the table, reading the newspaper. He ran forward, grabbing the collor of Shigure's kimono, "Damn you! Why didn't you tell me! Why didn't you tell me she what she was going through! I could have done something to save her! Why didn't you tell me, Shigure...I know you knew..." Yuki was moved to tears for the first time in a long time, and fell next to Shigure, his slender fingers still grasping onto Shigure's collar, "Why didn't you tell me Akito was..."

Shigure was caught by suprise by Yuki's tears. His older-brother nature kicking in, he wrapped a arm around Yuki's shaking shoulders, "I'm sorry...she said she didn't want you to know. She was sure Akito would have done something..."

"But why?" Yuki said, hitting Shigure in the chest lightly, "We have to do something...She has to escape...I don't care what happens to me anymore. She has to stay here...with us..."

Kyo was watching from around the corner. He looked away, ashamed of himself for watching. He felt bad for Yuki. He hated seeing his rival in such a depressing state. He looked around the room, trying to distract himself, but it didn't work. His eyes kept drifting to Yuki. He walked to his room, putting his hand through his hair, "I hate this! I have to do something. I'll go to the main house tomarrow..."

Tohru peeked her head through the door, "What's going on downstairs? Yuki sounded pretty mad...I didn't want to go...Nevermind, it isn't any of my business..."

"Something's wrong with Kit," Kyo said quickly, "Don't worry about it. We're getting it fixed. She'll...um...be staying here for a while...probably...if things go to plan...I guess."

"Great!" Tohru said in false excitement. Truth be told, she was more worried about Yuki. What was the past of 'Romi and Yuki? She slid the door closed and could hear Kyo climbing to the roof. She noticed that Kyo seemed pretty stressed too.

* * *

Kit dressed into the gawdy purple kimono that Akito made Ayame make for her. She hated it. It was too long and drug the ground, as did the sleeves. At the bottom, there were bright red flowers and the obi sash was a bright red. She slid the door open to where Akito was sleeping and walked over to the futon. She layed down next to Akito, allowing herself to enjoy the feel of the kimono silk against her body. She felt a arm slide across her side, causing her to shiver. She felt Akito's warm breath against the back of her neck, "I almost fell asleep waiting for you. There's no need to tie yourself up so tight when it's just going to be undone..."

* * *

**Author: I hope you enjoyed! I'll update soon, as soon as someone tells me which Akito to use. I want to use the manga version, but I don't know. Will that be too awkward? I don't know...either way, I'mscared of Akito...**

**Shigure and Ayame: You should be! Because you're on Scare Tactics!**

**Author: Homigawdz! You're shiiteing me! Ohmigawd, you arseholes...**

**Random Announcer Voice: What is Akito going to do? Will the author put a saucy awkward love scene, or will she leave us to our imagination? What is Kyo going to do? Will it involve a carrot? And is Kit and Yuki ever going to be reunited again? Maybe, but find out in chapter 4!**

**Author: Oh, I don't own Scare Tactics...by the way...I'm not pouplar enough to be sued...**


End file.
